Shana Winters
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = August 17 | age = | gender = Female | height = 165 cm (5'5") | weight = 47 kg (104 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Seraphim Royal Knights, Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army Queen of Excelia | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Ken | base of operations = Excelia | relatives = | myrrh code = Ichaival | element = Light Restoration | affinity = Gospel | overdrive = Perfect Defense Divine Judgment Dark Holy }} Shana Winters is second-in-command of the Order of Darkness and an Enlightened who has lived for more than 2,000 years, and the former Commander of the Kindred Elite Guard (2nd Division) in Ken's Army. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Bow Specialist: Although she rarely participates in combat directly, Shana possesses complete mastery over her weapon. Her proficiency in marksmanship is evidenced by her peerless accuracy and speed at which she generally attacks, as well as the fact she rarely, if ever, takes the time to aim. Additionally, she is able to fire multiple arrows at the same time without any degree of change in accuracy or power. Master Fighter: Shana has shown to be extremely proficient at close-range hand-to-hand combat in instances where she momentarily closes in on her opponents. Shana can deliver powerful, deft kicks and punches in conjunction with her Steps for blinding speeds. Shana was able to easily overpower and outmatch Synn Tualatin, who is a master of close combat, on kicks alone without having to dematerialise her bow. Expert Spear Specialist: Even more rare than her use of hand-to-hand combat is her ability to adeptly wield her arrows in cases where her bow is not being used effectively, or when range cannot be put between her and her opponents due to terrain or otherwise unfavorable circumstances. She is able to effectively use the enlarged arrow as a makeshift javelin weapon with considerable ease and speed; her use of it, despite its extreme rarity, has been praised by spear masters such as Lilith and Reika. Magic Master: Rune Master: Step Master: Shana's most identifiable trait is perhaps her ability to perform exceptional Steps over great distances nearly instantaneously. She has been said to be the most proficient Step user, and in many instances has dwarfed even Ken's impressive Steps. On several occasions, such as when the Order escapes from Amnell's prison, Shana arrives at the rendezvous location first, even when she notably took the most dangerous route to get there. On one particular instance, Shana was able to perform a Step over such a long distance and arrived at the location faster than Ken, despite the fact he used his Temporal Shift ability to relocate almost instantaneously. Ichaival Ichaival: Shana's Myrrh Code. Shana is able to create a bow of gold energy, which she is able to change the shape of to accommodate depending on the distance or situation as she requires. With each pull Shana is able to create arrows made of energy, and fire as many as ten arrows at a time without a noticeable decrease in accuracy. At close range, she is able to dematerialise the bow in favor of utilising an enlarged arrow as a javelin-like weapon. :Harmony Special Ability: In keeping with her theme of healing, Shana's arrows are able to heal instead of damage should she will them to. Affinity Gospel: :Affinity Special Ability: *'Healing Touch': :*'Enhanced Healing Potency' Overdrive: The special ability of Gospel, which enables Shana to command divine light for devastating attacks or for erecting holy barriers. *'Perfect Defense': By utilising light created by her Affinity, Shana is able to form indestructible barriers that are even able to resist a fully powered Terra Break from Kharsis. The barriers can be entire areas or even be a coating over the skin. Depending on the size of the area covered or selected, Perfect Defense is limited to a certain duration, which cannot be altered by any means, including Ken's Affinity. Perfect Defense also steadily heals living beings that are encased within the ability. Shana explained that the technique did not heal originally, and later gained that property after she obtained the element of Restoration. *'Divine Judgement': Shana prays to the heavens and summons a divine light that incinerates or otherwise annihilates any who stand in her way. This ability is extremely powerful; however, it cannot be actively controlled by Shana nor does the attack differentiate between friend or foe. :*'Radiant Sacrament': Shana is able to change the form of this attack to create specially selected "zones." Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "Divine Light of God." Shana claims that using Divine Judgement in this manner is the only way to control it. *'Dark Holy': Shana claims that this attack was produced by mixing the basis of her illness with her light. Shana calls upon black light that is powerful enough to instill a paralyzing fear into anyone near the attack. The dark light itself is powerful enough to deal a grievous wound to Kharsis, the God of Destruction. Kharsis claimed that the darkness in this attack is a "different darkness" that is "even deeper" than his. Trivia *Shana's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "The Glory of a New Day" by To-Mera. *A running gag with Shana's character is that she commonly uses her illness as an excuse in order to avoid having to do work or other assignments, resulting in the complaints of everyone around her, with the exception of Ken, who then usually assigns the same task to another. Quotes "I'm sick." Influence *The Ichaival was a bow possessed by Odin. It possessed the power that each pull consisting of a single arrow, would release ten arrows instead. *A sacrament is a sacred Christian rite recognized as of particular importance and significance. *The word gospel derives from the Old English gōd-spell (rarely godspel), meaning "good news" or "glad tidings". The gospel was considered the "good news" of the coming Kingdom of Messiah, and of redemption through the life and death of Jesus, the central Christian message.﻿ Gospel is a calque (word-for-word translation) of the Greek word εὐαγγέλιον, euangelion (eu- "good", -angelion "message") or in Aramaic (ܐܘܢܓܠܝܘܢ ewang'eliyawn). The Greek word euangelion is also the source (via Latinised evangelium) of the terms "evangelist" and "evangelism" in English. Battles & Events